Enchanted
by gemfinder360
Summary: One-shot songfic. 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. Elliot comes to visit Olivia after no contact for a couple of months. When unexpevted words are said, will Olvia run like her head says too, or stay like her heart says too? E/O


**Enchanted, by Taylor Swift**

**Dedicated to MistressMacha, because she has been having a rough time and I hope this makes you feel better! :)**

Olivia sits at her desk in the late afternoon, trying to focus on paperwork. Instead, everyone around her tries to distract her with some old wise crack she had already heard 100 times before. She couldn't help but think of how it would be like with Elliot sitting across from her.

_Here I am again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place._

While for the moment, everyone was too busy to notice, a man came up behind Olivia.

"Boo" He says to her, and his voice earns a gasp from everyone in the room including Olivia. She turns around to the blue-eyed detective, who was once her partner, to make sure it wasn't her imagination.

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face._

"What…what are you doing here?" Olivia chokes out, fighting tears.

"I was in town, thought I would stop by and say hello. Maybe you and I could talk over dinner" replies Elliot.

"Ummm…Sure. I guess we probably should."

"Great" Elliot beams, holding out his hand. Olivia ignores his hand and instead grabs in an embrace, and starts to cry in his shoulder. She knows everyone is staring, but she doesn't care. She is in the arms of the person who stole her heart the first time they laid eyes on eachother.

"We should probably get to the cab that is waiting downstairs for us" Elliot whispers.

Olivia gets out of the embrace and quickly starts to wipe her eyes as she grabs her coat.

"Cab. Right."

They ride in the cab for what seems like hours, to lost in their conversation to keep track of time. They talked how they had been for the last few months, and were disappointed when the cab driver cleared his throat so he could be paid.

_All I can say is it was, enchanting to meet you._

They walk into the restaurant, their conversation picking up where it ended.

"Liv, I have to use the restroom. While I'm in there, why don't you go find a table?"

"OK."

Elliot walks toward the bathroom, while Olivia heads in the opposite direction. She sits down at an empty table, and looks around, taking in her surroundings. For the first time, she actually notices where she is. Elliot hadn't taken her to a 5 star restaurant, but it was definitely better than a fast food chain restaurant.

_Your eyes whisper have we met? Cross the room your silhouette, starts to make its way to me._

Elliot walks out of the restroom, scanning the crowd for Olivia. Instantly, his eyes land on her, as if she were the only person in this building. He sits across from her and takes her hand. Olivia looks down at her lap, fighting tears again.

"I missed you" Olivia barely whispers, but she knew Elliot heard her. He squeezes her hand, and with the other hand, lifts her face so they are staring into each other's eyes.

"I missed you so much" Elliot says. "But I needed time to think, time to recover before I could face you."

Olivia nods, her chocolate eyes glittering in the light.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like, passing notes in secrecy._

"And after awhile," he continued, " I thought how you would be feeling, and I realized how you have been taken by my departure. So I'm here, tonight, to straighten everything out with you and get everything off my chest.

"You have to understand that before I could face you, I needed to be sure I could handle it. I needed to be sure that I wouldn't lose it. And to ensure that, I got the help that I needed. I'm better now. Now it's your turn."

"Well, I got over the whole Jenna part. But when you left, it hit me hard. I couldn't function right. You were my other half. The stuff I couldn't do, you could do and vice-versa. We were a perfect team, and then I didn't have that anymore. I couldn't do anything because I was so used to having you around that my new partner, bless him, took the toll for it. I was bitter, and mean. I wasn't me. Like I said, you are my other half. You were my half that held my sanity, my happiness, and my self control. I just can't live without you."

Elliot squeezes Olivia's hand again. The waiter comes over, and they order they're food. They spend the rest of the night talking, getting over any grudges and anger. They were well past eating, and they had moved to a booth in the back corner for some more privacy. They talked about how they were doing for the last few months, about recovering, and about getting everything off their chests. While Elliot was telling Olivia about what an impact she had in his life, she couldn't help but feel the spot in her heart that was reserved for Elliot grow 10 times in size.

_This night is sparkling  
>don't you let it got<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>blushing all the way home<br>I've spent forever  
>wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

At closing time, around 10 o'clock, a waiter told Olivia and Elliot they had to go. They put on their coats, and started walking up the street. They didn't know where they were going, the just didn't want to be away of each other's company. It was only until they reached Olivia's apartment building did they realize what time it was or how tired each other were.

Elliot walked Olivia up to her 5th floor apartment, gathering up the courage to say something he had been dying to say all night.

Olivia opens the door to her apartment.

"Bye" she said, a smile on her face.

"I love you, Liv" Elliot blurts out unintentionally.

Olivia is frozen. She doesn't know what to do.

Her heart wants her to say it back really, really badly. But her head is saying, 'save yourself a heart ache.' So in the end, her head wins and she runs to her bedroom and dials Casey's number on her phone.

"Olivia, I love you and all, but it's almost midnight. What the hell do you want?"

"He told me he loved me."

Casey, lying in her bed, sit's straight up.

"Who?"

"Elliot."

"Are you kidding? You have to be kidding."

"I'm not kidding. He came to the precinct and asked me for dinner. When I got to my house, he just sort of blurted it out."

"Well, do you feel the same way? Did you say it back?"

"I feel the same way, definitely. But I didn't say it back. I wanted to, I really wanted to. But I didn't and I really regret it."

Olivia and Casey talk for another half an hour, until Casey admits she is too tired to talk.

Olivia tries to sleep, but she just can't. Elliot's earlier words keep crossing into her mind, and she is just really confused about the whole thing.

_The lingering question kept me up  
>2AM who do you love?<br>I wondered till I'm wide awake_

Olivia is getting restless, and staying in bed just won't do for her. She gets up, pacing the floor, her mind racing a mile a minute. She wants Elliot to be at her door right then, she wants to straighten things out with him. His words were driving her insane, and she just wanted to clear her head. But she knew she couldn't talk to Elliot now, it was far to late. So instead she thinks over her plan of how tomorrow is going to work out.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth  
>Wishing you were at my door.<br>I'd open up and you would say  
>Hey it was, enchanting to meet you<br>All I know is I was  
>Enchanted to meet you.<em>

Elliot takes a cab home, scolding himself for losing control. He had planned on saying probably the most important three words of his life to Olivia in a more romantic scene. Worse, he had imagined that she would say them back.

What does her reaction tell him? Was there someone else? Did she not feel the same way? Was she just taken by surprised or even scared? All these questions keep running through Elliot's mind. He kept on seeing her running away and shutting the door in his mind over and over again. Her face had gone from a simple and friendly smile to a pure look of nervousness. But there was something else, something in her eyes. Was it fear?

Elliot gets home to his apartment, his mind racing.

Olivia is able to fall asleep at around 4. The sun's first rays of sun beaming through her window are what wake her up. She tries to go back asleep, but the moment she became conscious, her mind started to race again. Trying to fall back asleep was useless.

She gets up, and trying to make use of her time, cleans her entire apartment. Then she eats breakfast, and takes a shower, taking extra time and care to rub the shampoo and conditioner through her hair and the body wash over her body.

She goes to her bedroom, rummaging through her closet to find something to wear.

She takes out a new pair of black skinny jeans she has never worn. She thinks back to her 40th birthday when Casey gave her these and a very tight tube top as a present. _You can still look sexy at 40. But I mean, god forbid that any men touch you. I mean, come on, Liv, your now 40, and haven't had a steady boyfriend in 3 years. Time to get a grip on life and show the men what you got._ That's what Casey said to her when she opened the box. She laughs at the memory.

She pulls on the jeans and finds it satisfactory that they are not a struggle to put on.

Next, she pulls on a black lace cami and a dark blue cotton shirt. The shirt hugged her curves in her waist tightly.

Olivia felt like a whole new person in these cloths. Her usual work cloths, black blazer, solid colored shirt, black slacks, were so much different from the cloths that bore on her skin now. Her usual work clothes were professional, but hid her badass ego. In these cloths, she felt stronger and fiercer. She felt as though she could go to the precinct and beat the holy living shit out of a perp twice as good as before. She made a mental note to try it sometime.

Olivia makes her way to her beauty desk, taking the black eye-liner in her hand out of habit and applies it to the inside rims of her eye. She takes out the eye shadow that is just slighter darker then her natural skin tone and applies it to her eye lid. A coat of mascara and a clear, shiny lip gloss later, she finds herself sitting on her bed, phone in one hand, the other hand rubbing her forehead as she thinks of what she wants to do.

She takes a big breath, summoning all of the courage she can find. She dials Elliot's number, hoping he will answer.

"Liv, I… I… um…" Elliot stutters.

"Elliot, shut up and get over here. We need to talk."

Before Elliot could answer, Olivia hangs up.

20 minutes later, Elliot takes a shaky breath and knocks on Olivia's door.

Olivia opens the door with a smile.

"Hi, El."

Elliot walks into her apartment, closes the door, faces Olivia and takes her hand.

"Olivia, I don't know what came over me last night. I guess I was anxious and-"

"Elliot, shut up and kiss me."

Before Elliot could do anything else, Olivia leaned in and crushed her lips to his.

She had never felt anything better in her life.

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home._

_I've spent forever_

_Wondering if you knew._

_I was enchanted to meet you._

Olivia brushes her tongue on Elliot's teeth, his signal to open his mouth. He obeys and both their tongues explore every inch of each other's mouth that they can reach.

Olivia and Elliot were so lost in their own little worlds that they forgot what day it was, what time it was, heck, they forgot their own names. But quite frankly, they couldn't be happier.

"Take me to bed, Elliot."

Elliot smiled through the kiss, picked Olivia up and carried her to the bedroom, never breaking contact with her lips.

Whenever Olivia hooked up with someone, it was always with someone she thought she could trust someone she thought she loved. There was always a feeling of satisfaction, but nothing compared to the feeling she felt go through her body then.

_This night is flawless,_

_Don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck,_

_Dancing round all alone._

_I've spent forever_

_Wondering if you knew._

_I was enchanted to meet you._

Every moan, kiss, and thrust couldn't even come close to the love that they shared for one another. Olivia had never felt so loved, so wanted in her life. She thought about the name, making love, and it finally dawned on her.

That is exactly what they were doing.

They were making love.

They were not just having sex.

They were making a love that would last a life time.

Both Elliot and Olivia were ecstatic to wake up next to each other the next morning, completely naked. The laid in bed for hours, cuddling, talking, sometimes just enjoying each other's company. Elliot leaned his head to face Olivia.

"I love you" he says.

Olivia smiles and turns her head to look at Elliot.

"I love you too."


End file.
